War of Mobius (Free Join Roleplay)
(Since this didn't work months ago, the roleplay as long been abandoned. But now, I am confident that this roleplay can be brought back from the dead!) War of Mobius is a Non-Canon Roleplay, that focuses on a World War scenario, between G.U.N and the Eggman Empire. Characters and Factions are able to choose their sides, as they wish. The Plot After multiple failures in taking over the world, Dr. Ivo Robotnik (aka Dr. Eggman) decides to build up one last attempt to take it over, in the name of the Eggman Empire. By constructing a force larger than that seen before, while also persuading other factions to join his cause, he orders the invasion of every Nation in the world of Mobius. In response, the United Federation forms a coalition of Factions, named the Allied Nations of Mobius, in an attempt to combat against the invading Eggman Empire, and their allies. Many characters and Factions are caught in the crossover, and sooner or later they must pick a side.. or otherwise make up their own attempt in World Domination. The wide-scale World War has severely erupted, in what will be known for many generations.. as the War of Mobius. Rules of Engagement It is recommended every character involved in this roleplay to follow the Rules of Engagement. Some of these are mandatory and have to be followed regardless, or otherwise it will count as a Strike; others are optional, but will have in-character consequences if they violate them. Mandatory # Super Weapons and Attacks/Weapons of Mass Destruction can only be used once every 5 provinces, one Super Weapon per Side (exp; A faction from Side 1 uses a WMD/Special Attack, and no one from side 1 can use a WMD for 5 provinces). # Any Planet-Busting Weapon/Attack, or anything similar in that strength, is not able to be used, period. # Nuclear Weapons are allowed to a degree.. however only 1 Nuke may be used, per side, throughout the entire Roleplay (One use, and then no more for the entire Roleplay). Optional # It is advised for Factions or Characters to not target Civilian Populations, unless they are specifically involved in the conflict in the area. Consequence: Possible kick-out of the side the Character/Faction is enlisted, and a big Public Respect decrease. # Using Biological Weapons is allowed.. however each use of said Biological Weapon will decrease Public Opinion for the faction that uses it. Rules of the Roleplay # The Basic Rules: No Godmodding, Powerplaying, Metagaming, Autohitting, Etc. # A Maximum of 20 Non-NPC Characters and 5 Factions are allowed to be entered per user (Using Alternate Accounts will be an automatic disqualification) # People are allowed to play as Eggman and GUN's forces freely. To use any other user's Faction Units (Example: The New Order or The Jkirk Federations), you'll have to ask the user's permission. # Any weapon or ability is able to be used in this Roleplay, unless if violates the Rules of Engagement. # Time-jumping between Days/Weeks is not allowed, regardless of any situation (A few hours is okay though). # Characters/Factions listed in Neutral have either abstained from the war, or is fighting on their own side (I.E they fight both Sides 1 and 2) # Users are expected to respond once per day, or otherwise 5 - 7 times per week. If a user goes on Vacation, please let the Host know before you leave, so he may dismiss any missed responses during said Vacation. # When inserting your Characters/Factions into the Roleplay, you therefore agree to follow any of the Rules listed on this page. Strike System If a user is to violate one of the Rules above, they will be given a Strike, aka Warnings. If they were to be receive 3 strikes, they will temporarily be kicked out from the Roleplay, before being able to join again later. After another 3 strikes, said user will be unable to participate in the roleplay any longer. * Joshua the Hedgehog: 0 Strikes Vacations Users on Vacations will usually be added in this section, so they may avoid receiving strikes. A user must add themselves to this section, or otherwise let the Host know of their vacation. * No users are currently on Vacation.. User Participants *Joshua the Hedgehog (Roleplay Host) *Alexneushoorn Characters Side 1: The Eggman Empire Eggman Empire Dr. Ivo Robotnik: Unknown Non-Faction Characters N/A Side 2: The Allied Nations of Mobius United Federation/Guardian Unit of Nations The Commander : Unknown The Mobian Junta Chester Hamilton: Alexneushoorn Trevor McLeod: Alexneushoorn Alex 'The Bathuman' Cleveland: Alexneushoorn Simeon Child: Alexneushoorn Kirk McKellen: Alexneushoorn Pete Schmidt: Alexneushoorn Non-Faction Characters N/A Neutral (May abstain, or fight for their own side) N/A Factions Involved The Eggman Empire The United Federation/Guardian Unit of Nations The Mobian Junta The Battles within the War No active battle has occurred yet. The Roleplay Like all of the roleplays taken place on this page before this one, it shall be listed under Years, Months, Weeks, and Days. Year 1 Month 1 Week 1 = Day 1 = Awaiting Participants... Category:Roleplays Category:Free Join Roleplays